


Tomorrow

by JamtheDingus



Series: Shunk Week, 2017 [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Car Troubles, Crying, Day Six: Sadness/Kindness, Gen, Hugs, Hunk has a bad day, Hunk kinda falls into a depressive state, M/M, Shiro is there to support him, Shunk Week 2017, hot chocolate and tea, mention of a minor character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 20:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10974942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamtheDingus/pseuds/JamtheDingus
Summary: "Shiro? What are you doing here?" Hunk quickly stepped out of his car, highly conscious of the fact that Shiro had seen him in this exact outfit not 24 hours before."I was coming to check on you because you missed our brunch date, and you weren't answering your phone." Shiro motioned behind to his own car, parked neatly on the shoulder of the road near Hunk's wreck. "I saw your car down here and I got really worried. You aren't hurt are you?""I'm..."Fine. His brain supplied, but his mouth wouldn't listen. Instead, his lower lip trembled and Shiro was quick to pull him close. "I-I'm..."---Hunk has a bad day.





	Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day Six (Kindness/Sadness) of ShunkWeek2k17[ here!](https://cumdumpsternero.tumblr.com/post/158318727624/shunk-week-2k17)
> 
> Sometimes you just get some bad news and then have a really crappy day afterwards ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> in case you missed: there is a mention of a _minor character death_ in case that isn't your cuppa tea!

 

 

The bed was so warm. Comforting. It presented him the illusion that nothing bad had happened the day before, and nothing bad would happen during this day, either.

The buzzing of his phone nearby proved otherwise, but he really didn't want to check his notifications.

He _really_ didn't want to.

The pillow under his face was soaked in his tears from the day before, and was lumpy because of it. His neck had a crick from where he'd passed out with his arm nestled underneath it, and his eyes felt crusted from the dried tears. And probably some snot, too, which was gross.

He needed a shower.

 

\---

 

He did not take a shower. Instead he'd rolled out of bed and put on the clothes he'd had on yesterday. He stuffed a croissant in his mouth just so that he wouldn't be ravenous with hunger, and chugged as much water that was left in his filter that he could stand.

Then, he grabbed his phone and muted it as he jogged out the door.

 

\---

 

And his car wouldn't start.

Well, it did. But then it went kaput and sputtered halfway down the street before it decided 'enough was enough' and shut itself off before he could even pull off the road.

Luckily it was a red light, but that didn't help to alleviate his stress when it wouldn't start again. Even when the light turned green again. It stayed just as stagnant as the light changed yellow. And when it turned back red, Hunk’s face was burning the same color.

Behind him, the cars were sympathetic as he hopped out of the vehicle and quickly did what he knew to give it a jumpstart.

It worked, eventually, but that didn't quell his embarrassment at all.

Especially when, not five miles down the road, his tire blew out and he swerved into a ditch.

He was not hurt, thankfully, but he really just wanted the day to be over, and for him to be back in bed again with nothing to do but sleep. Hopefully for eternity.

 

\---

 

He sat in his car for probably a total of seventy five minutes, face buried in his palms, when there was a brisk knock on his window. Probably the police, or something.

With a sigh, he began to turn the lever to raise down his window.

"Hunk?"

At that, Hunk had to blink a few times to clear his vision, until an alarmingly familiar white tuft of hair parted the clouds in his brain.

"Shiro? What are you doing here?" Hunk quickly stepped out of his car, highly conscious of the fact that Shiro had seen him in this exact outfit not 24 hours before.

"I was coming to check on you because you missed our brunch date, and you weren't answering your phone." Shiro motioned behind to his own car, parked neatly on the shoulder of the road near Hunk's wreck. "I saw your car down here and I got really worried. You aren't hurt are you?"

"I'm..." _Fine_. His brain supplied, but his mouth wouldn't listen. Instead, his lower lip trembled and Shiro was quick to pull him close. "I-I'm..."

His face buried itself against Shiro's warm support, and his entire figure crumpled as he began to sob against him.

Shiro, despite the situation, was very placid. He let Hunk cry on him for as long as he needed, gently swaying him back and forth with soft words of comfort that neither of them would be able to remember afterwards.

Then, when Hunk had calmed a bit to only a gentle trickle of tears instead of a full-blown thunderstorm, Shiro led him to his own car and set him in the passenger seat.

 

\---

 

That was how Hunk found himself sitting across from Shiro in one of the fanciest cafes he'd ever been in during his entire life. Which was saying something, considering most of his family worked in the culinary career line.

"What about my car?"

"I texted Lance and Keith to have them get it picked up. They said you gave them a spare key for it?"

"Oh." Hunk didn't remember doing that, but Lance always was the type of person to have spares to his friends apartments, cars, and the like. "I guess so."

A waiter stopped beside their table, and Shiro quickly ordered for the both of them, feet comfortable nestled between Hunk's underneath the table as they basically played footsie.

Once they left, Shiro turned his eyes to Hunk.

"Are you sure you're not hurt?"

"I'm... okay."

"Alright."

And that was that. Shiro didn't try to pry in the slightest, probably because he knew what it was like to have his personal life pried apart.

He, instead, idly tapped the table as they waited for their food to arrive. Hunk's stomach growled as he finally took notice of the delicious scents lingering in the air, and he whispered a soft, "Thank you." to the man opposite of him. Shiro just smiled politely, reaching over to offer his hand.

Hunk took it after a brief hesitation. "No problem. I hope I ordered something you'd like."

He would have responded something corny, but the server arrived with their plates. And suddenly in front of him sat a giant muffin, nearly the size of his entire hand. Deliciously blue blueberries were nestled in the bread, and the top was sprinkled with some sort of off-white sugary powder that added an illuminating effect.

Hunk teared up again, and he could sense Shiro's panic.

"Hunk?"

"My grandma died." Came the sudden confession, and Shiro lurched back as if he'd been hit with the words. Hunk quickly blathered on, as if he could soothe the wound.

"I know that's like... the worst thing I could have said right now- and you didn't do anything wrong or anything, I'm just... being _stupid_ , and-"

"I'm so sorry to hear that, Hunk." Shiro said, leaning across the table to take both of his hands and pull him closer. "I know how much you love her. It's not stupid to feel upset about this, and you have every right to be." It sounded well rehearsed, but no less sincere.

Hunk looked down at the muffin, which looked exactly like the type he and his grandmother used to bake back when he visited over the summers. The two of them, his grandmother and Hunk, had worked tirelessly over the limited days they had until Hunk had to return to school, trying their best to perfect the recipe. This one even _smelled_ the exact same, from what Hunk could tell with his slightly congested nose.

The only thing missing was the smiley face she'd used to embed in the bread with the blueberries themselves.

"I'm sorry to ruin your day." He mumbled, ashamed of himself as he sniffled into a napkin.

"You didn't ruin anything." Shiro patted him on the shoulder. "Do you want to go?"

"I..." He looked around, at the fancy seating and the hanging lights that were probably as expensive as his own ruined truck. "Yes, please."

Shiro passed him his keys. "Alright. I'll meet you in the car after I pay the check."

Even though he easily accepted the keys, and darted out of the fine eatery as fast as possible, his heart clenched with guilt over the burden he'd probably shoved against Shiro's lap.

 

\---

 

Shiro drove him home, and quickly shooed away the freeloaders that were Lance and Keith, along with Pidge who had apparently decided to tag along. Once the three of them had seen Hunk’s face, they left without much fuss. Keith had even given him an awkward side-hug, which meant he must have looked downright _dreadful_.

He felt just as bad, to be honest.

As Shiro headed into the kitchen to boil some water for tea and hot chocolate, Hunk buried himself under the mountain of blankets that dominated his bed, face easily slotting underneath his dirty pillow.

Shiro found him silently crying about ten minutes later, balancing the hot mugs with one hand and a book or three in the other.

He didn’t say a word as he set down the drinks; instead he reached to where he knew the spare tissues were, and offered the entire box to his friend. Then he climbed up onto the bed with him, squeezing in the thin slot Hunk didn’t take up, cracked open a book, and began to silently read.

The marshmallows slowly bobbed in the milky chocolate, slowly melting to make the deep cocoa a lighter hazel that nearly matched the wood of most of his furniture. Hunk might have fallen asleep then, watching steam rise from the two mugs on his nightstand.

When he blinked next, the marshmallows were gone, and Shiro’s mug full of tea was nearly empty from what he could see of it from his vantage point. To his side, Shiro had peeled off his outer jacket and laid it across the foot of the bed, and his bangs had been clipped up with a childish barrette that had long faded to a dull, rusty pink.

He was halfway finished with his book, or maybe he’d already read the beginning before; he seemed to be focusing too hard on the words nonetheless, as if he was trying to give Hunk a sense of privacy.

Hunk rolled over fully and slid his arm to let it rest across Shiro’s hip, pulling himself closer so that his face could snugly press against his side.

He wanted to say something, but he couldn’t bring himself to actively try to find words that wouldn’t spoil the air around them. There’d be plenty of time later to do so, and he knew Shiro wouldn’t mind. He, out of their entire friend group, probably knew what he was feeling best. Or maybe Hunk was just too tired to want anyone else but him at the moment.

Past experiences argued otherwise, but Hunk didn’t feel like trying to rebut it, either.

Shiro didn’t push (probably never would, either) and Hunk fell asleep. There’d be time tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> i'd like to think that Hunk was super super close to his granny, and it probably hit him really really hard when he got the news ;w; poor boy
> 
> but sometimes just having someone be ur silent (or not silent!) like... support rod helps a ton


End file.
